A Drop In The Ocean (Delena ver)
by CasButtSalvatore
Summary: When Elena Gilbert was seventeen, she found out she had a disease called endometriosis. So she made the decision to have a sperm donor and go ahead with having a child. When she looked at the donor list and picked out Damon Salvatore, she never guessed she'd end up married to his brother three years later. Can Damon save her and their twins from an abusive life with his brother?
1. Head First Slide Into Mystic Falls

When Elena Gilbert was seventeen years old, she found out she had a disease called endometriosis. The doctors told her that she'd soon be infertile, so she made the decision to have a sperm donor and go ahead with having a child. When she looked at the donor list and picked out Damon Salvatore, she never in a million years guessed she'd end up married to his brother three years later.

Stefan Salvatore, the wealthiest businessman in America, had made a headfirst slide into Mystic Falls, Virginia on a bad bet. His boss, Lexi Branson, had sent him and his business partner Katherine Peirce, to board at Stefan's old family house and expand their business to the southern states. About eight weeks later the company was ready to open their new office and Stefan and Katherine went to Mystic Falls Grille to celebrate, where Stefan became instantly smitten by a young brunette who was helplessly attempting to get her young twins to eat. No wedding ring meant no rules, and he quickly ditched Katherine to sit with the troubled looking mother.

"You look like you could use some help Miss…I'm Stefan. Stefan Salvatore." The girl blushed.

"That's okay, sir, my children are just stubborn." He chuckled.

"I think I may be able to help." He whispered something into both children's ear, never breaking eye contact. Both twins began eating instantly and the woman tilted her head to the side.

"How did you…"

"I can be very persuasive, Miss." He said with a wink, causing her to blush again.

"May I ask your name?"

"I'm Elena…Elena Gilbert." Stefan smiled, recognizing the last name from when he'd previously lived there.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Gilbert." He got the response he was hoping for.

"I'm actually not married, but anyway, just call me Elena."

"Okay then…Elena." He said as he kissed the back of her hand.

Once the couple was wed several months later, it didn't take long for them to realize that her twins were each smaller copies of Stefan's older brother Damon, who had visited that Christmas. A paternity test was taken that proved it…Stefan's brother Damon was the same Damon Salvatore on the donor list when Elena conceived. The already distant Stefan Salvatore wanted hardly anything to do with Elena's children after that, barely acknowledging that they existed. Katherine, who was to Stefan's surprise _Elena's_ twin, became colder toward Damon, her husband, after hearing about the paternity test from Stefan. Katherine and Elena had been separated at birth, meeting the night Elena and Stefan did. Katherine and Elena's parents had also each had a twin, it ran in the family. Katherine had grown up with their mother, and Elena with their father.

And poor little Thomas and Julia were caught in the middle, the two innocent black haired, blue eyed twins who had accidently caused both their parents to have loveless marriages.

_*Two years later*_

"Stefan, are you ready to leave?" Elena called over her shoulder to him as she touched up her make-up.

"Yes dear, I'll be heading to the airport shortly." He said as he adjusted his tie, kissing her cheek and heading towards the door. She frowned.

"The airport? Stefan, we're going to Thomas and Julia's kindergarten graduation, you are _not_ getting on a plane." Stefan scowled.

"I have a business trip to go on, babe. I probably won't even be back by the end of the month." Elena crossed her arms.

"Yeah and I bet Katherine is going, huh?" Stefan could hear the jealousy in her voice and his frown deepened.

"She is my associate, Elena. She has to come, if you want to think I'm screwing your sister so be it."

"Are you?" She accused, her eyes narrowing. Stefan stalked toward her and yanked her hair back hard.

"So what if I am? What would you do about it wench?! Take your stupid children to their little ceremony with their _real _father. I am a busy man with far better things to do." He slammed her head into the wall and then released her, grabbing his briefcase and exiting the room quickly. Searing pain was shooting through Elena and she felt the back of her head to find blood, lots of it. She stood slowly, looking for her phone.

Meanwhile Damon was in a similar predicament. Of course he wanted to see his children be promoted to the first grade, even if they did refer to him as "uncle". However, Katherine was preparing to leave with Stefan and giving Damon a lecture.

"I don't want you seeing my slut of a sister or her bastard children while I'm gone do you understand me? I don't like how much time you spend with them…" Damon tried to wrap his arms around his wife but she pushed his hands away and he sighed.

"I can't promise that. Those are my babies, Kat. I love them." She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her clutch purse and applied some bright red lipstick.

"Love is for the weak, Damon." His mouth fell open.

"Well I love you…" She laughed menacingly and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…good one. Let's not pretend like you didn't marry me for money and I didn't marry you for those rocking abs…" She said in a super slutty tone, running a finger down his chest. Damon looked hurt but didn't say anything as she leaned in for a smoldering kiss. He kissed back half-heartedly and his eyes darkened with sadness, as they usually did when she left on these ridiculously long trips with his brother.

"Bye, DaeDae." She purred, walking downstairs and out of the house to her car. Damon pulled out his journal to vent when he received a phone call from Elena.

"Stefan did what?! This is the third time he's hurt you this month…yeah I'll be over ASAP." He hung up and worriedly threw a shirt on, racing out to his car and driving to his brother's house.

When he arrived, Julia and Thomas were waiting for him at the door.

"Uncle Damon, Daddy hurt Mommy again…she's lost a lot of blood." Both of them looked terrified and he gave them soothing looks.

"She'll be fine, okay? Just stay down here and I'll make her better." He promised, running up the stairs to her aid. She was sitting in the floor, blood all over her hands from where she had been trying to apply pressure. Damon picked her up in his arms and sat down on her and Stefan's bed, with Elena in his lap. He bit his wrist and put it up to her mouth.

"Drink it, it'll heal you." Elena had found out that the Salvatore's were vampires about six months into her marriage with Stefan. She still was scared of them due to Stefan's abuse and had bite mark scars all on her body, so she hesitated. Damon gently caressed the scars on her arm and his voice became very soft.

"I won't hurt you like that, Elena. Don't be scared of me, drink it." Elena pulled his wrist to her mouth and took a nice long sip. She looked deep into his ocean blue eyes that mirrored her children's.

"Why are you so sweet to me? Most vampires are so…" She shuddered. Damon absentmindedly stroked her hair; hardly aware he was doing so, which for some reason comforted Elena.

"Not all vampires are like that…if I were your husband you'd be treated like a princess. That's the way you deserve to be treated, Elena." His confession surprised her, this being the only time the two had ever had a private conversation. She enjoyed the closeness, never getting that with Stefan.

"Do you want to stay for a while before the graduation ceremony? Stefan doesn't allow me any friends anymore, and I'd love to get to know you better, Damon." Damon smiled and hugged her tighter to him.

"That sounds wonderful." Was his thoughtful and intrigued reply.


	2. Just A Drop In The Ocean To Her

"Julia and Thomas Salvatore." The audience clapped and Elena and Damon smiled proudly as their children walked up and received their little certificates of promotion. Damon reached over and took Elena's hand, trying to pretend like it was no big deal but she could see the light blush tenting his features.

"I'm glad I decided to make that donation…we have two very beautiful and sweet children." He whispered as he watched them sit back down with the rest of their class.

"It's strange; when we first met Stefan told me vampires couldn't procreate." Damon snorted.

"Stefan tells all his girls that, he just doesn't want children." Elena frowned and Damon squeezed her hand.

"Don't let it bother you…I'm the lucky brother." He winked and she turned scarlet, enjoying the sensation of his fingers laced with hers…Stefan never let her hold his hand.

"And Katherine is the lucky sister." She mumbled, hoping he wouldn't hear but forgetting his vampirism gave him perks. His eyes lost some of their shine and his smile faltered.

"I'm just a drop in the ocean to her, Elena. One drop in a sea of men that she toys with. She doesn't love me." He decided to stop there, terrified that his voice would crack. Elena's heart broke.

"She's a fool." Damon quickly turned to look at her, his heart leaping into his throat. He glanced down at their entwined fingers and then back into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Let me take you out tonight. I have a friend that can watch the kids." He offered. Elena shifted uncomfortably in her seat, gently pulling her hand from his.

"I can't, Damon. We're both married, it would be wrong." He sighed and leaned in closer to her.

"What do you think our spouses are out doing together right now? I can guarantee you it's more than just dinner. Come on, Elena…I have to know you." He said the last part intensely and Elena had to suppress the squeal that was bubbling in the back of her throat. Unable to find her voice she simply nodded and Damon smiled in victory, turning said smile to his children as the ceremony came to an end and they ran to him.

"Mommy, Uncle Damon, look!" They yelled simultaneously and handed the certificate to Elena. Damon picked both of them up, sitting one on each hip.

"I'm proud of you, kiddos! How about some ice cream to celebrate?" They nodded eagerly and Elena laughed, half at her little ones and half at the flirtatious look Damon was sending her way.

When Damon and Elena made it to Dairy Queen he looked over at the twins.

"Let me guess…you both want Chocolate?" They nodded and Elena stared at him in surprise.

"How did you know that? Stefan never even remembers which foods they prefer."

"Well, Chocolate is _my_ favorite and they're my children so I kind of just assumed." He said with a thoughtful smile. This pleased Elena and she beamed as she handed them their ice cream.

"Are you my real Daddy?" Julia asked curiously as she climbed in Damon's lap. _Way to go, Salvatore. _Damon thought to himself; nearly face palming that he'd said that in front of them. He shot a panicked look to Elena and she shrugged her shoulders, leaving it up to him. Damon was longing to be closer to Elena and his children, aching for the affection he never got from Katherine, so he nodded. He gently caressed his daughter's cheek and she took a long lick of her ice cream cone.

"Yes, Sweetheart. I am." He said softly. Thomas piped up.

"Are we supposed to call you that?" Damon laughed.

"Only if you want too, or you can just call me Uncle Damon like you always have."

"I would call you Daddy but…" Julia trailed off and her lip began to quiver and she reached across the table and tugged on Elena's shirt to where it exposed her shoulder. Three large bite mark scars and a couple fresh bruises covered it.

"You're afraid he would punish Mommy?" Damon asked in a broken whisper. Julia nodded. He pulled her closer to him.

"I won't let that happen. I promise to put a stop to that."

"Are you going to be her Prince Charming?" Julia's voice was adorable and her question was so cute that Damon burst out laughing and looked soulfully into Elena's eyes.

"If she'll let me."Elena blushed and Julia squealed, turning around and squeezing Damon's neck in a hug.

When the children finished their ice cream Damon drove them to his friend Alaric's house. When they knocked on the door he looked surprised to see them.

"Damon! I haven't seen you since your 171st birthday, bud, what's up?" Damon grinned at his old friend, having missed him a lot the past year.

"Could you do me a favor, Ric?" He smirked and took a sip of bourbon.

"Sure thing." Damon smiled and took the hands of both his children.

"I was hoping to go out with this beautiful young woman tonight, and I need someone to watch my kids."Alaric frowned.

"Katherine out being a hoe?" Damon nodded and he sighed.

"Okay, I'll take good care of the kids. Have fun you two." He said with a wink and opened his door wide, gesturing for the children to come in. They looked wide eyed at Damon but he patted their heads.

"It's okay, Alaric's fun, you'll like him." They kissed Elena goodbye and disappeared into the house. Damon took Elena's hand again and walked her to her side of the car.

"Where are we going?"She asked. He grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"It's a surprise." She blushed for what felt like the thousandth time that day.

"What is it about you that makes me feel like I'm a teenager again?" She asked quietly. Damon shrugged and got in on the driver's side.

"You make me feel that way too, Elena. I knew you had to feel it all those Christmas's and birthdays…the electricity in the air when we're near one another. It's always been there, this chemical attraction." She smiled sadly at him.

"You can't talk that way, Damon. I'm your sister-in-law." Damon looked at the road intently, as if he were thinking very hard about something.

"You're the mother of my children. You're more than my sister-in-law and you know it. Don't pretend like what we've been doing this whole time means nothing. It means _everything_ to me, Elena. I'm so lonely."He admitted.

"I'm lonely too. Very lonely." He squeezed her hand.

"I'm going to take this slow, I'm going to do things as right as I can in this situation. But I promise you, if it's the last thing I do I'll make sure he never hurts you again…and that you won't be alone anymore. _We_won't be alone anymore." Elena didn't answer, hating how her heart lurched when he looked at her and how she always hung on to his every word. She didn't want to be this person, she didn't want to be to Stefan the way he was to her…but with all that had happened that day between her and Damon, she couldn't help but wonder if this is what real love felt like. Was it?


End file.
